


How Kara and James Actually Got Together

by InsomniaBallerina



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Episode: s01e20 Better Angels, F/M, First Real Kiss, reunited, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaBallerina/pseuds/InsomniaBallerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Kara was rescued and before the Family Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kara and James Actually Got Together

Kara was still being monitored by the DEO since her heroic journey into space. Alex had been the one to rescue Kara and the one to be beside her when she woke up. They had a touching sister moment before both Alex and Kara were welcomed as heroes in the center of the DEO. 

J’onn J’onzz was pardoned of his actions, which gave him a fresh start with the Government. Lucy Lane and J’onn were going to direct the DEO together. Everything was right in the world. 

But no matter how superhuman Kara was, she still needed her sleep. Alex, Lucy, and J’onn were whisked away to do fill out the large pile of paperwork that continued to grow by the minute with the promise of an immediate notification if Kara was in any danger or distress while she slept. 

Kara fell asleep quickly with Agent Vasquez quietly keeping an eye on her. A dark, tall figure crept into the room, making very little noise and without saying a word. He and Agent Vasquez shared a look. She silently left the room to report to Alex, Lucy, and J’onn. But it was not a problem. The three let the man sit and hold Kara’s hand because it was what they all wanted, including Kara. 

The man’s name was James Olsen. He and Supergirl loved each other, even though neither had fully told each other how they felt yet. But it would happen soon. Everyone knew it. 

James sat down beside Kara’s bed at the DEO and took her hand with both of his, careful not to wake her. He knew what a long day she’d had. What a day it had been too. 

She came into his office that morning looking beautiful as always, but she broke off something they had not even started before he could put in a word otherwise. He received a call from Alex not even five hours later with her babbling on and on about how she was going to get Kara, which did not make any sense from his part of view. But he managed to catch a glimpse of Winn, who was staring at the tv above his desk, horrified. 

The next few minutes were a blur. 

All James remembered doing was talking Alex through starting the pod (Which Clark had taught him to do one time.) and praying to God that Alex would get to Kara in time. 

She did.

Now, James was beside Kara’s cot at the DEO, holding her hand. He had never been more content. To be completely honest, he thought he was going to lose her as he was talking Alex through how to start and steer the pod. 

He would have remembered the way she first smiled at him as she realized who he was. The famous photographer who took the first picture of Superman. Her clumsiness. Her genuine kindness. How close, yet so far away she was. The kiss. God. The kiss that he could not participate because he was not in control of his body or mind. When he was falling off the roof. How he just knew she would come and save him. And she did. How she smiled when she saw him again. How she woke him up with her hope speech. How she realized that he knew she kissed him. How she let him go he let her go. Without ever telling her how he felt about her.

A slight squeeze on his hand jerked him out of his reminiscing. 

His eyes slid over to where her’s were still closed. 

“Kara,” he breathed, with a small, hopeful smile dared to stretch across his face.

Her forehead crinkled in confusion and her eyes blinked quickly, desperately trying to wake herself up before she made a fool of herself. 

“James?” She asked, her voice hoarse from just waking up. James allowed the hopeful smile to stretch out into a full one. 

“One second, Kara. Let me get you some water.” He said. He stood up from his spot beside her bed, filled a glass from on the sink with water, and brought it back to her.

He gently helped her sit up, even though he knew she was perfectly capable of doing it all by herself. She took the glass of water from him and drowned it one gulp. 

“I should have filled up a pitcher for you, yeah?” James asked, teasingly. Kara chuckled at him, putting the glass beside the bed on a table. 

She took his hand and tugged it. 

“You want me? To, umm, get on the bed with you?” James stuttered out awkwardly. 

“It’s better than the chair,” she said. “Unless you don’t want to! Then feel free to sit in the chair. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry. Just forget I even said anythin--” 

 

“Kara, you’re fine. I want to, I just wanted to make sure that you wanted me to.” James assured her and carefully climbed into bed beside her. He grabbed a fluffy blanket from underneath the cot and spread it out over their legs. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest. They were both quite content and stayed in that position for thirty minutes straight. 

“James?” She asked, after many minutes of quiet. He hummed in response. “What do you think of what I said earlier?”

She felt him tense. 

“What do I think of what you said as in do I agree with you? Or what do I think as in what is my genuine opinion?” He asked in reply to her question.

“A bit of both, I guess,” she chuckled nervously.

“Well,” James thought about how to word his answer. “I definitely don’t agree with you. I know that you must feel something about me, otherwise we wouldn’t be here in this position.

I care about you so much. Kara. I would rather that we give each other a chance before giving up without even trying. I want to make you laugh everyday. I want to kiss you anytime I want. I want you to do the same to me. I want to be there when you need someone. I want to be the one you call when Cat is driving you nuts. I want to be the one who is by your side every time you wake up, whether it be at your apartment, mine, or here at the DEO. I want to be the one you call. I want to be by your side.”

Here, James looked Kara in the eyes. 

“Because I love you, Kara.” 

Kara gasped at his declaration. She starred in his eyes for a long time until she finally whispered to him, “I love you too, James.”

James and Kara looked at each other, slowly leaning in at a snail’s pace, taking each other in. 

James looked at Kara’s beautiful face as she fluttered her eyes shut and he followed suit. 

He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She reacted a few seconds later, kissing him back. It was no longer complicated. It did not matter that she was an alien and he was human. That Clark was his friend and she was Clark’s cousin. It didn’t matter that she had doubts, because he had none. 

In this moment, it was just Kara and James in their little bubble of love in the small DEO recovery room, but it was perfect. 

They pulled away after what felt like forever, both breathing heavy. 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open, “Wow.” She said. “That was way better than last time.” 

James rested his forehead on hers and nodded. “Definitely,” he agreed. 

There were a few more minutes of kissing.

“Kara?” James asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my girlfriend? I’m willing to give this thing we have a shot, if you are. I know you have your doubts, but even Cat Grant believes in us. I want to be together, because I love you. I want to see you everyday and be able to say that to you.”

Kara smiled and pressed another kiss onto his lips. 

“Yes!” She exclaimed. 

fin.


End file.
